Confessioni fra amici ovvero mai leggere fic in giro su internet
by luca.favro
Summary: [Lemon] [Bondage] A volte le persone da cui meno ci si aspetta che facciano pazzie riservano delle sorprese... AVVERTENZE IN QUESTA FIC SI PARLERA' ESPLICITAMENTE DI BONDAGE E DI MISTRESS AND SLAVE. QUINDI SE SIETE PARTICOLARMENTE SENSIBILI NON LEGGETE LA FIC.


AVVERTENZE

IN QUESTA FIC SI PARLERA' ESPLICITAMENTE DI BONDAGE E DI MISTRESS AND SLAVE.

QUINDI SE SIETE PARTICOLARMENTE SENSIBILI NON LEGGETE LA FIC.

I PERSONAGGI, PER OVVIE RAGIONI, SARANNO ABBONDANTEMENTE MAGGIORENNI SIA PER LA LEGILSAZIONE ITALIANA (18 ANNI) CHE PER QUELLA GIAPPONESE (20 ANNI).

ALTRO AVVERTIMENTO CI SARANNO COPPIE OMOSESSUALI: ZakuroXMinto e RyoXKeiichiro OLTRE AD UN ACCENNO A KisshuxDeep Blue/Masaya QUESTA PERO' ALL'INTERNO DI UN TRIELLO CON Ichigo SE NON VI AGGRADA NON LEGGETE LA FIC.  
CI SARA' UN ACCENNO AD UNA RetasuXIchigo

COPPIE

RetasuXPai

IchigoXKisshu (con accenno al triello dell'avvertimento)

PurinXTaruto

MintoXZakuro

RyoXKeiichiro

Confessioni fra amici ovvero mai leggere fic in giro su internet

Era una calda giornata al cafè mew mew.

Il locale, chiuso per ferie, ospitava come al solito un gruppo di ventenni intenti a sorseggiare limonate e the freddi, oltre agli immancabili dolci, offerti da Keiichiro Akasaka.

Un ragazzo alto, dai capelli castano scuri, dal carattere aperto e socievole.

Dai begli occhi nocciola e dal sorriso caloroso.

Il gruppetto, seduto attorno a dei tavoli messi vicini era formato, oltre che da lui, dal suo ragazzo, Ryo Shirogane, un ragazzo biondo dagli occhi azzurri dall'aria del bad boy; da altri tre ragazzi e cinque ragazze.

I ragazzi, che in realtà erano tre alieni sotto mentite spoglie, si chiamavano in ordine dal più grande al più piccolo: Pai, Kisshu e Taruto Ikisatashi.

Il primo era un ragazzo alto, dalla corporatura atletica, da uno sguardo serio e penetrante.

Il secondo era anche lui alto ma meno del primo, magro ma muscoloso, dai capelli verdi e con uno sguardo furbo a tratti inquietante.

Il terzo era il più basso dei tre, con una corporatura che era una via di mezzo tra i più grandi, capelli castani e con un viso leggermente infantile.

Le ragazze si chiamavano: Zakuro Fujiwara, Minto Ayazawa, Ichigo Momomiya, Retasu Midorikawa e Purin Fong.

La prima era una ragazza alta, dai lunghi capelli neri con sfumature viola, corpo mozzafiato e dallo sguardo misterioso come il carattere.

La seconda era più bassa rispetto la prima, con i capelli neri corti, un corpo sinuoso grazie all'allenamento per diventare ballerina, un viso che denotava fierezza e un carattere che variava dal frivolo al serio.

La terza invece era più alta rispetto a Minto ma leggermente più bassa rispetto a Zakuro, dai beli capelli rossi lunghi fino alle spalle, ben sviluppata ed atletica, lo sguardo fiero ma anche giocoso come un gatto.

La quarta era alta come Ichigo, dai capelli verdi lunghi fino a metà delle spalle, un corpo forse meno sviluppato rispetto alle prime ma comunque ben proporzionato, con un sorriso timido e lo sguardo materno.

La quinta invece era alta quanto Minto, bionda con i capelli corti con un codino ad un lato della testa, dal corpo atletico e tonico, con uno sguardo e un sorriso sempre allegro.

Proprio Purin, nel suo girovagare su Internet alla ricerca di materiale per la sua tesi, si stava laureando in Educazione Fisica, si imbatte per puro caso in un sito di FanFiction e, per curiosità andò a vedere se ne esistessero su di loro, in quanto erano ancora il famoso gruppo delle Tokyo Mew Mew che, anni prima, combatté contro un gruppo di alieni venuto da un pianeta lontano per conquistare la Terra e distruggere l'umanità rea, secondo loro, di aver distrutto il loro fu pianeta natale, in quanto questi alieni erano i primi abitanti della Terra.

Aveva destato l'interesse di tutti facendo leggere alcune storie che aveva trovato.  
Alcune avevano fatto sorridere, altre indignare ma altre… avevano provocato delle reazioni inaspettate.

Kisshu e Minto, dopo avere letto una storia su di loro che stavano assieme, corsero di corsa al bagno rimettendo quello che avevano poco prima mangiato.

-Ma dico- disse infuriata la ballerina -Perché certa gente può pensare che io possa essere attratta da uno zotico come Kisshu? -

-Bah non chiederlo a me uccellino- Rispose il ragazzo tirato in causa -Personalmente mi attrae di più Deep Blue –

-Eh!? – fece colta di sorpresa la ragazza ma anche altri erano rimasti sorpresi dalla sua affermazione… Tutti tranne Ichigo Retasu e Pai che ignorarono la cosa continuando a mangiare la loro fetta di torta -Tu sei attratto dall'ex della tua ragazza? –

Chiese la moretta.

Il verde a quel punto, leggermente imbarazzato, guardò la rossa che continuava ad ignorare la discussione tra i due.

-Cos'è sei masochista? Era il tuo padrone? – Insistette la ragazza.

A quella affermazione i due sussultarono e Kisshu lanciò uno sguardo implorante alla fidanzata che, leggermente imbarazzata gli fece un segno di assenso.

-Sì, mi piaceva abbastanza… di sicuro mi ha eccitato di più farlo con lui che leggere di te che mi facevi una fellatio… ben sapendo le tue preferenze. -

La risposta fece sbiancare Minto dalla rabbia e sbalordire ancora di più i presenti.

-Come sono andato padrona? - Chiese poi il verde ad Ichigo che, posata la posata da dolce ed essersi pulita la bocca con il tovagliolo, annui con uno sguardo eccitato -Sei stato perfetto schiavetto… stasera avrai un premio-

Kisshu aprì la bocca ma poi prese un respiro per calmarsi, sapeva bene che se avesse fatto una mossa errata la sua padrona l'avrebbe punito -Grazie padrona-

-Tu sei una mistress? – Chiese poi Zakuro con tanto d'occhi

-Sì- fece lei -Sai non sapevo che fosse così eccitante punire e premiare qualcuno- detto ciò si avvicinò al fidanzato, gli passò una mano dietro la nuca e lo baciò.

-Ma qualcuno ti avrà "addestrata" a tutto ciò! – Fece a quel punto Ryo che guardava la ragazza che riteneva si esuberante ed impulsiva ma anche pudica.

-Masaya sapeva di questa tua tendenza? – Chiese Keiichiro esterrefatto

-Sì, lo sapeva benissimo ed è stato il mio primo slave se volete proprio saperlo e assieme Kisshu abbiamo fatto cose interessanti che sono piaciute a tutti e tre-

Kisshu a quel punto annuì con un ghigno ma non aggiunse altro perché Ichigo lo guardò male e gli fece in cenno di tacere.

-Ma chi ti ha introdotta a queste pratiche? – Chiese Purin che non ci stava capendo più niente.

Un leggero tossire fece voltare quasi tutti verso Retasu -Se volete saperlo sono stata io ad introdurre Ichigo-chan in questo mondo-

-Padrona- fece Ichigo sbigottita dall'intervento della amica -No, Ichigo-chan non sono più la tua padrona- rispose lei sorridendo dolce -Sei anche te una mistress ora… Io ho solo fatto in modo che tu ti conoscessi meglio… Poi se vuoi possiamo giocare ancora-

-Solo se i nostri schiavi sono concordi- replico l'altra guardando Kisshu che si guardava attorno imbarazzato.

-Tu che ne dici Pai- chiese Retasu ad uno stranamente silenzioso fidanzato -Se la mia padrona comanda io eseguirò-

-Bravo slave… andiamo hai bisogno di un premio- detto ciò i due si diressero verso il bagno dove si chiusero e, dopo poco, si sentirono gemiti di piacere… Lasciando di sasso i presenti.

-Ma allora avete delle cose in lattex? –

Chiese poi Taruto stranito appena i due fidanzati tornarono al tavolo ed essersi ricomposti.

I quattro si guardarono un attimo e poi annuirono -Adoro il mio corpetto di pelle nera e gli stivali- fece Ichigo con lo sguardo sognante -Si hai ragione Ichigo-chan- annui Retasu -Quando me lo metto sono tutta un calore ma adoro ancora di più il mio slave con i pantaloni di pelle stretta e le manette ai polsi-

Pai arrosi ma non disse niente, ben sapendo che ciò era il suo modo di metterlo alla prova e se avesse voluto di più quella sera avrebbe dovuto tenere duro.

-Kisshu con gli occhi coperti ed io che ci gioco un po' è veramente splendido… Mi eccita da morire-

-Voi avete quella roba nei vostri armadi? – Chiese Minto che ci aveva messo un po' a riprendersi.

-Te invece che ci tieni? una collezione di strap-on e dildi vari? – Chiese Kisshu incrociando le braccia al petto

-Come Fai…? – Ma la ragazza si blocco vedendo lo sguardò arrabbiato della fidanzata e capendo che era caduta nel tranello dell'alieno.

-Bravo Kisshu- Fece Ichigo sorridendo sorniona -Stasera doppio premio-

-Padrona- fece lui eccitato -non la deluderò-

-Minto- fece Ichigo guardando male l'amica -Non facciamo niente di male, siamo maggiorenni e siamo tutti consenzienti-

La mora sospiro -Hai ragione solo che… sembra così sconveniente-

-Lo sarà per te Minto- fece Retasu sorridendo tranquilla -A te certe cose non attirano ma a me e Ichigo- e li guardò la sua ex amante che annui sorridendogli -da un bel brivido-

-Poi i nostri fidanzati ci hanno seguiti senza indugio o quasi-

-All'inizio- fece Kisshu -non ero molto convinto ma poi…- A quel punto abbracciò Ichigo che gli diede il permesso a parlare -mi si è aperto un bel mondo- detto ciò bacio la fidanzata che sorrideva sorniona.

-Due cose- chiese Keiichiro scuotendo la testa per cercare di capirci qualcosa

-Kisshu ma con Masaya cos'eri attivo o passivo? Ichigo ma con Retasu… avete…-

Le due ragazze si guardarono un momento

-Beh- fece la rossa -All'inizio sono stata una slave poi la mia padrona mi ha insegnato ad essere una mistress-

-Ti ho solo premiato per la tua bravura… Anche se all'inizio eri parecchio indisciplinata- spiego poi la verde

-Mi spiace mia signora- fece Ichigo abbassando il capo

-Ma non abbiamo mai usato dildi o roba varia… Solo le mani o la lingua e solo io su Ichigo- spiegò Retasu

-Io ero attivo sempre attivo- rispose Kisshu -Solo una volta sono stato passivo… Per punizione ovviamente. - il rossore del verde stupì tutti tranne chi era coinvolto in questi giochi.

-Ma- chiese Zakuro cercando di capire le sue amiche -Chi ti ha fatto vedere certe cose Retasu? Come hai capito che… ti piacessero certe… pratiche? –

La verde sospirò -Forse da quando ero la schiavetta delle tre Aye- poi chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di concentrarsi -Poi qualche anno dopo, ripensando a quegli avvenimenti, mi eccitavo ma la cosa mi lasciava un retrogusto amaro. -

-Poi come sei passata dai pensieri alle… Azioni- insistette la più grande

-All'inizio leggevo delle storie e più ne leggevo più mi veniva voglia di provare ad essere non schiava ma padrona- qui prese un breve respiro e continuo.

-Appena compiuti vent'anni mi iscrissi ad un club, subito mi affiancarono ad una mistress anziana che mi insegno i primi rudimenti e da lì… volai-

-Ichigo invece? - chiese Ryo a bocca aperta

-Io stavo attraversando un periodo di stanca con Masaya e mi confidai con Retasu che mi propose di andare con lei in quel club-

Guardò l'amica padrona e poi continuo -Ci misi un po' ad abituarmi ma quando presi la mano come slave Reta-chan mi insegnò ad essere mistress -

Poi guardò Kisshu e riprese a spiegare -Iniziai con Masaya che si eccitò terribilmente ed era un discreto schiavo… Poi quando Kisshu tornò da uno dei suoi viaggi qualcosa scattò in me… e gli proposi un giochino-

A quel punto la rossa guardò l'attuale fidanzato che prese a parlare -Io sono sempre stato attratto dalla mia padrona lo sapete bene e quando mi chiese di giocare io… giocai-

Sospirò con fare sognante -Si presentò una sera a casa… Aveva solo un impermeabile addosso… Ma quando lo aprì mi fece vedere che sotto aveva solo un bustino di pelle nera e degli stivaletti di pelle… Mi eccitai ma mi inquietai anche perché nascosti aveva degli strumenti…-

-Gli dissi- riprese la rossa -Se vuoi giocare con me devi fare ciò che ti dico io… e lui lo fece-

Kisshu chiuse gli occhi ma prima chiese il permesso a Ichigo di raccontare -Mi fece mettere a quattro zampe e mi fece camminare carponi, mi fece leccare la suola degli stivali e poi lego un collare al collo con cui condurmi… La cosa subito non mi piacque ma mi disse che se avessi voluto di più avrei dovuto soffrire un po '… La cosa incredibilmente mi eccitò ancora di più… e gli chiesi: E se facessi il cattivo? –

Ichigo ridacchiò emozionata -Ti avrei fatto del male come quando combattevamo- ripete la risposta che al diede tempo.

Kisshu riprese a raccontare sotto gli occhi sbigottiti degli amici ignari delle sue avventure -Io la sfidai e la mia padrona a quel punto tirò fuori il frustino e mi diede delle leggere pacche sul sedere-

-Lì capisti di fare il bravo- Rammentò la rossa -e quella sera fu la prima volta che feci sesso con un altro uomo-

Kisshu sorrise -Poi qualche giorno dopo tornasti con Masaya e lì mi dicesti che doveva essere premiato-

-Subito non capisti ma ti ricordai che mi avevi detto, prima di premiarti con il mio corpo, che una volta ti si era rizzato pensando a deep blue-

-Quella volta avrei voluto sprofondare- fece Kisshu -Ma tu eri divenuta la mia padrona… quindi acconsenti a farmelo… succhiare da Masaya che in quel momento era travestito da Deep Blue… Poi qualcosa scatto in me… un desiderio folle volevo farmelo in spregio al male che mi aveva fatto e da lì… beh voi due- e indicò con la testa Ryo e Keiichiro -Sapete bene come si va finire-

-Quindi tu hai fatto sesso con Masaya di fronte a Ichigo- chiese Minto che stava cercando di mettere assieme le cose

-Sì- fece la rossa -poi mi presi Kisshu e feci sesso di fronte a Masaya e quindi feci l'inverso-

-Una premiazione e una punizione in contemporanea? - chiese Retasu

-Sì, padrona-

-Scusate ma Pai? Lui come si è lasciato convincere? – chiese Keiichiro guardando Retasu e l'alieno maggiore

-Il mio schiavo? - rispose la verde -Beh quando ci siamo messi assieme gli ho subito confessato che avevo certe predilezioni ma non sono mai andata oltre… Non avevo mai avuto rapporti completi con nessuno-

-Allora mi proposi di essere il suo schiavo personale… è stata dura ma alla fine la mia padrona mi ha premiato-

Retasu guardò male Pai che capì di aver esagerato -Mi perdoni-

-Vedremo schiavo-

-Ok- mise le mani avanti Zakuro -Ma Masaya… Alla fine? Ti ha lasciato per questo? –

-No, tra me e Masaya la passione è sempre più scemata e nemmeno questi giochi, in coppia o assieme a Kisshu, sono riusciti a riaccenderla come un tempo… ci siamo lasciati di comune accordo e poi mi sono messa con il mio diavoletto che è tanto bravo a eseguire gli ordini-

-Masaya venne il giorno prima della sua partenza per Londra- ricordò il verde -e mi chiese di servire bene la nostra signora-

-So che poi avete fatto anche altro però- sorrise mefistofelica Ichigo

Kisshu sospirò -Mi chiese un ultimo assaggio di calippo… So che tu non saresti stata contraria-

-No, alla fine se lo era meritato. - Concordò la rossa.

-Siete soddisfatti adesso? – Chiese alla fine Retasu agli amici che avevano indagato sulle loro avventure.

-Diciamo che ci avete leggermente sopresi- fece Minto

-Se c'è qualcuno che avrebbe potuto giocare alla dominazione era Kisshu ma nella parte attiva e con qualcuno…- e Minto osservo una ghignante Ichigo -come parte passiva-

-Che vuoi cornacchietta il mondo è bello perché è vario-

-Ma la cosa che ci ha sconvolto di più e pensare a Retasu nelle vesti di dominatrice- fece Ryo

-Forse un po' ha aiutato il mio costume da mew mew- rispose lei serafica.

-pensalo nero e senza la protezione per il seno…- a quel punto la verde si fece aria con la mano.

I due scienziati a quel punto si diedero una manata sulla fronte e si diedero degli stupidi per avere dato materiale per certe… fantasie.

Taruto guardò i suoi due fratelli poi sospirò -Se vi piace continuate a farlo ma non coinvolgetemi per piacere-

-Anche per noi… non siamo molto attratte/i dal lattex- fecero in coro le coppie omo del team

Purin invece sembrava stranita guardò un attimo Taruto e poi sospirò, cosa di cui il fidanzato sembrò non accorgersi.

-Vuoi proprio che ti leghi mani e piedi alle testiere del letto? – Chiese quella sera rosso come un peperone Taruto alla fidanzata -e poi ti metta quest' affare- chiese poi alzando una pallina legata ad un cinturino -attorno alla bocca e ti copra gli occhi con una benda? -

La biondina annui

-Per piacere Taru-Taru… sono stata cattiva oggi-

Taruto la osservò un momento incerto -Vuoi davvero giocare a… certi giochi? –

-Sì- fece lei mugugnando -almeno una volta-

Il castano la guardò ancora un attimo poi le sorrise eccitato -Va bene scimmietta stasera ti punirò a dovere-

Qualche settimana dopo Ichigo e Retasu decisero, con l'assenso dei due, di scambiarsi gli schiavi ma non dovevano farseli.

Le due ragazze si erano date appuntamento a casa della prima, ormai la rossa conviveva con Kisshu e così poteva dare più spazio a questi loro giochi, e poterono fare ciò che avevano deciso.

Le mistress si erano sedute sul divano di casa vestite con i loro corpetti preferiti e, tenendo per il guinzaglio i loro fidanzati e con le mani legate dietro alla schiena, se li erano scambiati.

Con Kisshu che stava leccando la femminilità di Retasu e Pai che stava facendo altrettanto con Ichigo.

-Allora schiavi- fecero le due godendosi le loro attenzioni -Qual è la figa migliore? –

I due si staccarono un momento si guardarono e poi osservarono le padrone -Retasu-san- fece Kisshu -Il tuo sapore è buonissimo ma per me la mia padrona ha il sapore migliore-

La verde fece un sorriso soddisfatto sia per la risposta che per l'orgasmo che l'altro gli aveva procurato -Bravo schiavo sei stato sincero dopo potrai scoparti Ichigo-

Il verde sospiro di gioia -Potrò venirgli dentro? – chiese lui eccitato

-Tu che ne dici Ichigo-chan? – Chiese la verde eccitata osservando la sua ex slave

-Se anche il tuo schiavo sarà sincero il mio potrà venirmi dentro- rispose lei affaticata dall'orgasmo avuto poco prima.

-Ichigo-san- fece Pai -Anche per me per quanto il tuo sapore sia come un nettare quello della mia padrona rimarrà impagabile-

-Bravo schiavo ammiro la tua sincerità così Kisshu potrà venire in me tu potrai venire dentro Retasu-

Pai annui eccitato e aspettò altri ordini

-Ora alzatevi e giratevi- fecero all'unisono le ragazze.

I due si alzarono di scatto e si girarono -Ora vi libereremo e ci scoperete per bene-

Kisshu e Pai, appena liberi, si girarono lentamente e videro le loro padrone a gambe divaricate pronte per accoglierli.

A quel punto si calarono i pantaloni e, al vedere le loro erezioni, le ragazze sospirarono per l'eccitazione.

-Venite! – Sentito l'ordine si avvicinarono e le penetrarono facendole annegare per l'ennesima volta nel piacere.

Quando ebbero finito si stesero assieme sul pavimento con Ichigo e Retasu che accarezzavano delicatamente la testa dei loro fidanzati.

-Sapete ragazzi- fecero le due guardandosi un attimo -forse per un po' dovremmo mettere da parte questi giochini-

-Perché? – Chiesero i due leggermente rammaricati

-Perché in tre sarebbe difficile fare certe cose- ridacchiarono le ragazze

Pai guardò stranito Retasu -Vuoi dire? –

-Sì, piccolo avremo padroncino o una padroncina-

Kisshu aprì la bocca sconvolto -Anche te? –

-Sì, schiavetto sarò anch'io, di nuovo, una slave- rispose Ichigo sorridendo

-Una piccola gattina o un piccolo micetto? – fece ancora lui al limite della commozione

-Sì, sei stato molto bravo nelle tue arti- replico lei baciandolo.

I due fratelli non poterono che esclamare -Siamo gli slave più felici del mondo! -  
Detto ciò presero le proprie padrone e, abbracciandole, le alzarono facendole girare.


End file.
